Race Car Interests
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Noah should be annoyed by the friendship of Katie and Sadie, yet he can't help but be intrigued by Katie. When Noah finds out what Katie likes that Sadie doesn't, will he be surprised? Noah x Katie; Notie


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Total Drama, which belongs to Fresh TV!

After deleting my old fics, and co-writing a fanfiction on another site involving your favorite TD characters, I'm back to writing for the fandom once more! And what better way to make my return to the fandom than to write up one of my personal favorite fanon couplings of the Total Drama series! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Playa Da Losers, everybody was having quite a relaxing time to themselves as they were going about their usual business. Geoff and Bridgette were making out (as per the norm), Cody was a little busy flirting with the girls (Leshawna was giggling a little bit), and poor Ezekiel was being dragged around by Izzy, presumably on another mis-adventure.

Nearby the pool side, getting a small tan and reading one of his favorite books, was Noah, sighing as he was getting some nice quiet time alone. The nerd was flipping over the pages as he kept a close eye on the book... and he probably would have, if not for the irritating squeals coming from two familiar characters.

Noah lifted his eyes from his book for a moment to see two similarily dressed girls coming out, excited as they were watching Justin just swimming around. These two were Katie and Sadie. Noah rolled his eyes. Those two would squeal for about anything, whether it was something cute or something hot that somebody did. Normally these two were always the bane of his existence, being so annoying, like they were twin sisters that can never be apart...

And yet, he found them pretty intriguing. Mostly one half of the 'Annoying Twins', as he personally called them. Despite the fact that he found the two quite annoying, he couldn't help but give a smile at the cutest things the skinny girl did.

Noah didn't pay a lot of attention to her at first as she was, again, part of the Annoying Twins. But after he got eliminated, followed shortly by Katie, he couldn't help but notice that she had lost her smile, and he knew why. The poor girl was eliminated, she was separated with her Best Female Friend For Life, who was still in Chris's sadistic game, and... everybody was just annoyed by her crying when she got there, nobody could stand it! He remembered the day that he finally decided enough was enough.

* * *

_"Right, I can't take it anymore." Noah could only groan as it had been at least two days since Katie had arrived at the Playa Da Losers. Even Cody (who was wheeling himself in the wheelchair) was groaning as his ears couldn't stand the screeching sounds. Noah put down his book to the side as he got up from his chair._

_Noah sighed as he decided to walk towards the room where Katie was. Since eliminations, any people that got eliminated, boys and girls, had to share rooms, so naturally, Noah and Cody had to share a room on the boys side, as did the other boys when they were eliminated. Naturally, that would mean the girls had the same rules._

_Noah sighed as he went towards Katie's room, obviously annoyed. He quickly knocked on the door._

_"If it's Eva, I'm sorry, but I can't stop! I know you're annoyed, but it doesn't give you the right to try to choke me!"_

_Noah paused in shock as he heard what Katie just said. "Uh... Katie, this is Noah."_

_A pause in her crying as she opened her door slightly, to reveal one of her eyes, which was obviously running and red from the crying she did. "Noah? I'm sorry. You must be pretty angry I got you up from your book..."_

_"Not at all. I just wanted to check on you, see if... you were okay." Noah said, his original reasoning for coming up to Katie's room pushed aside._

_"Is it bad?" Katie asked._

_"Keep crying, and you won't be." Noah sighed. "Is it all right if I talk with you?"_

_Katie paused as she opened the door, she was obviously not looking too good. "All right. Come on in."_

_As Noah entered inside, he was honestly a little nervous. He had never been in a girl's room before, let alone willingly. Noah sat down next to Katie as she looked over to him. Noah sighed as he started, "Listen, Katie, I know you're upset because you're separated from your friend, and I'm really concerned for you."_

_"You are?" Katie asked._

_"Yes, I am." Noah said. "Everyone may find the crying a little annoying, heck, I did too for a while, but I was starting to get a little worried."_

_Noah then put a hand on Katie's shoulder as he started to pat it. "But, Katie, I don't want to see you crying because you've got separated from your best friend. I mean, she is still there, just in your heart."_

_Katie paused as she said, "But how can I go on without Sadie?"_

_"Katie, what do you do without Sadie that you personally like?" Noah asked._

_Katie paused. "What?"_

_"When you're alone, and Sadie doesn't know you do this sort of thing, you want to be alone to do it... what do you personally like that Sadie doesn't?" Noah asked._

_Katie paused as she said, "Sadie never likes them, and she doesn't know, but... I always loved racecars."_

_Noah raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Racecars?"_

_"Racecars." Katie nodded. "Whenever Sadie and I aren't around each other, I always enjoy watching racecars zooming around the track. It pumps something in me that keeps me... excited, makes me want to be part of the thrills and they always excite me whenever it came to the final lap!"_

_Katie laughed a little as Noah gave a quick smile. "Anyway, it sounds silly, doesn't it?"_

_"Hey, it's your own opinion." Noah smiled. "If you like racecars, then you're entitled to it."_

_"Just like you're not a fan of sports-related activities?" Katie asked._

_"I prefer watching the events then I do participating." Noah sighed. "I mean, I can enjoy watching racecars for a while, too."_

_Katie giggled a little, giving a big smile. Noah then smiled as he said, "Hey, there's that smile I've seen. The smile that says, 'I'm a little annoying, but very sweet'."_

_Noah then stroked Katie's hair as he said, "Anyway, don't worry about Sadie. I'm sure she'd want you to not cry. In fact, if Sadie was here instead of you, she probably would have done the same thing and gave you more support."_

_"You think she would, if it was her instead of me here?" Katie asked._

_Noah nodded. "That's right."_

_Katie looked up towards Noah with a small smile. The cynical nerd that everybody knew looked really cute when he smiled. Katie then gave a small kiss on the cheek, surprising Noah. "Thanks, Noah! I feel better."_

_"No problem... just don't tell anyone I helped you on your feet again, okay?" Noah asked as Katie got up._

_"No problem!" Katie said as she started to walk off. "Oh, Noah, if by chance there's something racecar driving involved... think you'd like to come with me?"_

_Katie then gave a really cute smile that Noah noticed. His cynical side told him to say 'no', but... "Sure, I'd love to come!"_

_Katie then hugged Noah as she said, "Thank you, Noah! You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met!"_

_Katie then happily skipped off as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up. As Noah went out, he was still feeling the cheek Katie kissed as he started to wonder why he said 'yes'._

* * *

Overtime, Noah figured it out. Maybe it's because Katie needed some independence from Sadie once in a while, as much as she and her Best Female Friend for Life hung out, there were times when she wanted to go out on her own. And even in and out of the Annoying Twins, Noah could always find Katie really cute.

As Noah went back to his book, one half of him was smiling a little bit, thinking about him and Katie getting together after the game was over... but the other half told him that there wasn't a chance of it happening, even though she is a nice girl.

Little did he know that Katie was toying with the same feelings for Noah as she was looking at him, reading his book. She smiled a little as she knew the TV in the Playa Da Losers was showing a racecar tournament today... and Noah sounded like the perfect friend to go to with it...

* * *

And that's this one-shot done! How was it? Anyway, review away!


End file.
